


Mission gone wrong(ly right)

by Janethecat



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood, Blood and Gore, Death, Gore, M/M, Military, Taunting, Teasing, spys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 18:41:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20068741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janethecat/pseuds/Janethecat
Summary: Keith is a member of Voltron-a highly secretive military team of three individuals, but what happens when an ordinary mission goes south?





	Mission gone wrong(ly right)

“Green is in place and ready to go. Red, are you in place?” The receiver in his ear beeped harshly with the voice of Shiro calling through it crystal clear. Shifting on his stomach, Keith refocused his scope on the building.

“Red here, I’m in place.” Closing one eye Keith looked out on the building once more and spotted movement from the corner of his eye. Furrowing his brows he scooted his gun to the side and looked over to see a shadow cloaked figure moving swiftly through the concretes of the structure. Cussing under his breath, Keith began to stand slowly to get a better look.

“Red? Is something wrong?” Scrounging his face, Keith tossed up the idea of just not telling but shut it down quickly. This wasn’t just some fight after school with some asshole who insulted him, this was war and he had an entire team of people to take care of now.

“Maybe nothing? But I caught some movement on my scope and went to investigate and found someone sneaking around. Permission to take a look around?” Without an answer Keith already started moving towards the structure, hands tightening on his pistol.

“If they seem too dangerous you leave. You got that?” Nodding, Keith walked on and scaled the buildings walls within a short amount of time was standing on the edge.

“Keith?” Startling slightly, Keith only now realized that Shiro would be unable to see his nod.

“Uh oh um, yeah, I’ll do that.” Stuttering, Keith resisted the urge to face palm and jumped of the edge onto safe ground. Looking from side to side as he moved across the roof he swore he heard something to his right but shut it down assuming it was a bird or the sort. Walking over to the entrance Keith walked in and walked down the stairs.

“Green, do you have eyes on red? Red, are you in the building yet?”

“Yes, I’m in and can’t talk In case of a little bird.” Man he hated that code word.

“And I have visual on red, though I couldn’t see you in the roof so be careful about that, your in the right place and there’s definitely someone else there.” Pulse thrumming in his veins, Keith swallowed audibly but moved on as silent as he could be.

“Can you locate where they are?” Shiro was probably worried for Keith’s safety and it showed even through the receiver but it was unnecessary, he could handle himself. If he couldn’t there would be no way he’d been in this legion.

“No, I only know they’re here because I caught a glimpse of him in the corner of its screen. It’s more than likely it’s going for the same person we are. Should we back off?” Freezing with one hand on a single door handle, Keith scoffed silently before opening the door and freezing.

“No, I’m sure they’re not here for them as well. As long as we don’t engage them we should be fine.”

“Sh-Black,” Keith whispered, eyes widening while taking in the sight before him, “they’re a threat.” He could practically feel the worry radiating off of Shiro from here but all Keith could do was stand still.

“Red? What do you mean they’re a threat? Are you in danger? Come in!” Blood, everywhere. Two guards that were quite obviously alive in the moments prior now laid on the ground with eyes wide and blood falling from them. No weapon was seen but Keith knew a knife wound when he saw one. He hadn’t managed to see anyone else this entire time so how? How had they managed to sneak past him?!

“No, I’m safe but I doubt the target is.”

“Oh thank god,” his brother muttered into the receiver before the sound of fabric moving came through along with his voice a bit calmer than before. “Do not engage or check them, do you hear me Red? Back off now.”

“Roger that.” He glanced and the doors that would lead him out and half turned before a clank sounded behind him, veering his attention. Slowly turning to the sound, Keith walked towards it with one hand loosely holding his pistol and the other extended in front of him. The clanking was getting louder the further he traveled until it stopped. Keith didn’t move, he didn’t breath, he didn’t even dare to blink. Nothing should ever stop so suddenly then be followed by silence, it never meant anything that would end well.

Gulping, Keith furrowed his brows and took a single step forwards when a figure emerged from the door cloaked in all black with a rabbits mask covering his face, he was covered head to toe in blood and held a singular knife in his hand as well and having three pistols strapped to his waist. They stared at each other for barley a second before the other man, he could now tell thanks to his build, bolted down the hall.

Blinking, Keith ran at the door and peeked in to find their target, a man named Zarkon, sleeping peacefully in his chair. The office was a mess and there was a gaping wound in his chest but the man looked so peaceful that there was no doubt he was asleep when this happened.

“Red, I know what you thinking but don’t you dare.” Pidge warned him.

The sound of a door opening shook Keith out of his daze and he abandoned the scene to run after him. The other led Keith around by a leash until they both were standing on the roof once more. The masked man was one step away from falling to his death while Keith blocked him from the door that would lead to his escape.

“Red, goddamnit, can’t you ever just listen to me!”

“What’s going on green?”

“Red just decided to play a game of cat and mouse with the guy who killed our target!” His teams banter continued in his ear but he tuned it out in favor of staring at the figure directly in front of him.

“No where to go except down,” he called out to the other, effectively shutting both Shiro and Pidge up. The other laughed silently before him, shoulders shaking in the dim light of the moon.

“‘Fraid your just not thinking outside the box.” Furrowing his brows, Keith took a cautionary step forwards. In a split second, the masked mans hand flew to his gun. Had Keith not have been already holding his he was unsure if he would have made it on time to raise his arm and point at the other man. As it stood though, both were caught in a heated match of who was to back down first.

Turns out neither needed to as a zip line struck the landing near masked boy. Crouching to the ground, he attached the string to his belt before straightening up once again. “Hate to say goodbye to such beauty as yourself, but that’s my cue.”

Within one swift movement, he removed the mask to reveal the cocky grin of a dark skinned male that was in the middle of winking at him. “Au revoir mon cheri.” Saluting to Keith, the line suddenly retracted and sent the other toppling off the building and flying to a taller one to far away to get to before that man and whoever had helped him would have left.

Cursing, Keith refocused on what was around him enough to account for the sirens wailing in the distance. They must have caught on to whatever the hell that man had done and now Keith was standing in a very dangerous location. Cussing more feverishly, he clamored down from the roof using the walls before making a run for their meetup point.

None of them spoke as they gathered their gear and reloaded it into the van and took off. The ride back to base was also quiet only the hum of their engine filling the air. Usually Shiro would talk to Pidge and she in return would drag Keith into the conversation but today was different.

Their journey into Allura’s office felt like they were doing that walk of shame despite the mission technically technically being a success. Getting to the conference room, the three sat in their usual places and waited. Besides him Shiro patted both of their shoulder before whispering quietly to Pidge. Staring down at his lap, Keith fiddled with his clothes and thought over every action he took tonight.

The doors slid open and footsteps sounded out, making all three of them go quiet and look up. Standing in full on business style was their commander Allura, eyes sparkling in a way that they shouldn’t after her teams failure. Shiro stood next to him but she waved him down, instead taking a seat across from them.

“So, I hear that you all got beaten to the task by someone else. Is this true?” Mouth opening and closing like a fish, Pidge took pity on Shiro and pushed her glasses up her nose before starting.

“We got there on time and did the operation as you planned but it seems that someone else had already had a plan in motion by the time we got there.” Allura raised an eyebrow at Pidge but chose not to say anything. This was a tactic she used on them often, trying to get them to admit any mistakes they may have made to delay them. Instead they stayed silent and she sighed.

Turning her head to the side she stared at the door for a second before it swooshed open to let in the most beautiful laughter Keith had ever heard. Curiosity piqued, Keith changed his gaze from Allura to the door just in time to witness coran leading a tall bigger man come through the door with a smile on his face. He wore all black bodysuit with guns, bombs, and a grappling gun, but he clearly wasn’t the one laughing as it was still going on and his mouth was closed.

“-and so I told him to stick his gurgalash where his tentacles were!” Coran clapped the one he could see’s shoulder, sending him forwards a few feet. Straightening with a much more worried look on his face, the bigger man froze when he noticed the others in the room and looked them all over one by one.

“Hunk?!” Pidge exclaimed from behind Shiro, startling just about everyone in the room besides Allura and coran. Hunk, as Pidge had said, looked for the one who said that and grinned widely when he settled his eyes on his shorter friend.

“Pidge!” He exclaimed and began walking in. She stood from her chair to run over and envelope him in a hug to which he happily returned.

“You two know each other?” Keith asked, eyebrows raised. Untangling themselves, Pidge looked back at Keith with a huge grin on her face that Keith had only ever seen her wear whenever she found new tech.

“Yeah! We were in the same class at the garrison. Actually, we were a team along with-“

“Pidgey!” A new voice joined in, the other person who had entered the room finally making an appearance.

“Lance!” She yelled before hesitating to run at the other. In the end, he ended up hugging her so tight that Keith could bow see exactly why she hesitated. “I haven’t seen you in years! How’s my spirit sister?”

“I'll be a lot better when you let go.” He gasped dramatic before clutching at his chest and spinning around giving Keith a brief look at the others face. The smile fell right off his face and he was halfway to reaching for his gun when Allura cleared her throat. She was pointedly staring at Keith with a look that warned him out of it.

Eyes narrowing, he removed his hand slowly and set them onto the table to tap on anxiously.

“Not that this reunion of yours isn’t just lovely, but we really need to move on. If you two would take a seat.” Moving away from one another, Hunk and lance shared a glance before both nodded and took seats right next to each other one seat away from Allura, leaving lance to sit directly in front of Keith.

Refusing to look up, Keith played with a string on his sleeve. It seems he had at least changed though as nothing he wore held even the slightest hint of what he’d down in the hours previous.

“So, I have invited the two before you all here tonight for one reason and one reason only, I would like them to join your team.” Snapping his head up, Keith looked at her with wide eyes and a gaping mouth.

“What?” It fell out before he could stop it but it didn’t seem like anyone was apposing.

“Yes I would like to agree with Keith. What do you mean? Out team is working efficiently and on time-“

“but you all are still slower without the help. Your man power is up to you and Keith which, while it may be terrifying against only a few, will be underwhelming for larger missions. As proven tonight, these two are well equipped to deal with it and are highly skilled. This, team voltron, is Hunk Tanaka and Lance McClain.” Eyes widening slightly, Keith was shocked to realize that he recognized both of their names.

Before he had dropped out of the garrisons main class, someone would always attempt to push him out of the top spot, that person always naming himself lance. That and he and Hunk had worked together on a project a while back. Raising a single brow he looked between the two and nodded.

“I’m okay with it.” Both of their heads snapped to look at him with wide eyes.

“Really? Keith?” Shiro questioned from besides him, voicing the same question they all seemed to have. Shrugging, Keith crosses his arms and leaned back in his seat.

“They’ve already proven they’re worth. Besides, better to have them on our side rather than against us.”

“I second that.” Pidge spoke up, raising her hand slightly while fiddling with her glasses. No one was surprised by her words and Allura was now grinning brightly.

“Shiro? How about you?” He held her gaze for all of five seconds before sighing and shaking his head.

“Not like I’ve got much of a say in this apparently. Sure, let’s try it.” Lance half stood to pump his fist into the air and whoop loudly.

“Alright then, Shiro if you’ll come with me and one or both of you?” The two nodded and he heard chairs move while footsteps exited the room, coran talking the entire way out. Pidge also stood but when Keith moved to follow her, she patted his shoulder and waved her finger at him. Watching her leave with confused gaze, Keith’s as now alone in the room to think. That was until-

“So, your red eh?” Jumping, Keith stared at him with wide eyes. He hadn’t realized that lance had stayed behind.

“Uh,”

“‘Cause I was just wondering, how do you get the nickname. Hunk said you were all named after colors and I’m wondering how I can get one of those.” Furrowing his brows, Keith watched on as lance talked himself in a circle, barley even noticing his sad attempt at talking.

“I got the name thanks to my habit of rushing in without a plan. Henceforth Red. Pidge is green because of her ability with the computer to blend in with the world around her, like nature. Shiro is black, a color that can mean both terror and calmness thanks to its lack of everything else.” Lance stopped talking to listen to Keith explanation and nodded sagely.

“Hmm, if that’s true, Hunk would be gold.” Blinking repeatedly, Keith leaned forwards.

“Why gold?” Grinning madly, lance pointed at his heart.

“Because the dude is the kindest guy you will ever meet and can cook literally anything.” Laughing at the other, Keith leaned back in his chair once more.

“Really? He doesn’t seem the most... you know what, I can totally see it.”

“Right? It’s like he just gives off an air of safety.” Nodding, Keith uncrossed his arms and smiled.

“So what would you be then.” Tilting his head up and smiling proudly, Lance pointed to himself with his thumb.

“Obviously I would be blue!” Raising an eyes brow, Keith huffed.

“Blue? Really?”

“Yeah, dude! Like, what happened tonight is rare I usually do sniper work and whats needing a calmer person than a sniper. And what’s also calm only on the surface you ask? The ocean. Henceforth,blue.” He said, repeating Keith’s earlier statement back to him.

Rolling his eyes, Keith spent the rest of his night and early morning mocking the other for his choices while lance in return made fun of mundane things like his hair (“it’s not a mullet.” “It’s is too, Keith!”) and continuously worn scowl.

In the end, his decision to trust their two new members turned out to be one of the best he had ever done.

**Author's Note:**

> This took me longer than I'd like to admit to make but I had fun doing it so *jazz hands*  
Thanks for reading!!!


End file.
